Divergences
by Violette Silva
Summary: Dans la 2nde guerre du monde sorcier, deux êtres se rencontrent, et s'aiment malgré leurs divergences. Ecrit dans le cadre de l'échange secretsanta pour septentrion.
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

Cette histoire est un cadeau de Noël réalisé dans le cadre de l'échange secretsanta, organisé par Frenchdrabble sur Livejournal. C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour Septentrion. Je compte le publier à raison d'un épisode par semaine pendant 6 semaines, sauf impossibilité de ma part.

Divergences 

Chapitre 1 : Les débuts selon Severus

Tout avait commencé sur un malentendu. Miss Je-Sais-Tout était devenue coordinatrice entre les différents espions de l'ordre, donnait les informations nécessaires, redirigeait les notes de service pour l'ordre.

Il ne pensait pas que la gratte-parchemin verrait une quelconque tentative d'approche dans le fait de discuter de sa mission chez lui. Il voulait juste se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite, et pourquoi pas pendant l'action des potions et onguents cicatrisants. La réputation de sadique de Voldemort n'était pas usurpée. Au début de la 2nde guerre, Severus avait hésité sur la destination de sa loyauté.

Puis Dumbledore l'avait aidé, comme d'habitude. Le Maître des potions n'avait jamais cru aux capacités de Harry Potter à vaincre. Le héros des masses populaires. Seul Dumbledore avait à son sens les moyens magiques, politiques de faire quelque chose. C'était son opinion jusqu'au jour où le vieil homme lui avait dit que sa mort était l'alternative le moins pire. Une armée dont le chef demande à mourir n'a aucun avenir.

C'est ainsi qu'au lieu d'espionner les Mangemorts pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phœnix, il espionna l'Ordre pour les Mangemorts.

Il avait eu du mal à revenir auprès des Blancs Chevaliers. C'était déjà Hermione qui l'avait aidé. Il aurait pu comprendre à ce moment-là que la jeune fille était attirée plus par lui que par la justice. Il avait continué ses activités aussi sereinement que possible. Jusqu'au jour où e lecteur le plus assidu de Poudlard, avec lui, n'avait organisé, structuré le renseignement.

Avec le recul, il s'était demandé pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait plus tôt les avances déguisées qu'elle attendait. Sans vouloir reconnaître la réponse.

Fréquenter une Sang de Bourbe assurait sa position dans l'Ordre, et lui avait donné accès, sans qu'elle le sache, à l'intégralité de la documentation de l'Ordre.

En résumé, être l'amant d'Hermione Granger lui avait facilité la vie, et donné les ingrédients pour gagner la guerre.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'autrice : Déjà en retard, désolée ! Le week end a été bien rempli

407 mots

Divergences Chapitre 2 :Les Débuts selon Hermione

Quelque part, il l'avait toujours fait rêver. Depuis le 1er cours qu'elle avait pris comme un défi. Madame Pince lui avait dit un jour qu'elle était la seule étudiante à lire et à travailler autant que lui. Cette déclaration avait détruit des mois d'efforts de Ron pour obtenir 2 heures de plus de son attention par semaine.

Ron ! Le pur Gryffondor ! Elle avait eu de l'affection pour lui, sincèrement, mais après les premiers mois de guerre, elle savait qu'ils partageraient plus de l'amitié que de l'amour.

Stratège, elle lui en avait parlé après avoir recruté les Sœurs Patil. Qui amenèrent Lavande. Qui consola Ron.

Après la mort de Dumbledore, elle avait repris l'Ordre avec Minerva et Molly (), aussi semblables dans l'efficacité que différentes de caractères. Ses deux aînées avaient repris la direction, recruté leurs connaissances, mené une propagande discrète que Hermione ne pouvait pratiquer, étant enfant de moldus. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait proposé de concentrer les informations, préparer des fiches avec le minimum à connaître pour les différentes missions de leurs nouvelles recrues. Fiches qui s'autodétruisaient à la première lecture, comme dans une célèbre série moldue.

Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine le soir où Minerva lui parla de rédiger une note d'information à partir de parchemins envoyés par Severus Snape. Toucher un objet qu'il avait touché, lire de nouveau son écriture, … Hermione marcha sur un petit nuage pendant deux jours entiers. Que dire du soir où Severus l'invita à prendre la notes chez lui ! Elle se félicita d'avoir écouté les préceptes de sa mère (« habille-toi tous les matins comme si tu allais de déshabiller dans la journée »). A un moment, il avait paru un peu surpris, mais leur couple avait démarré ce soir là.

Fréquenter Severus Snape l'avait un moment éloignée de ses amis, au début par secret, ensuite par choc. Surtout Harry. Ron était en couple, heureux, et passée la première surprise la félicita d'avoir trouvé un concurrent en lecture. Lavande fut soulagée de voir son ancienne rivale casée.

Entre son emploi officiel (des petits boulots dans le monde moldu, car les sorciers étaient réticents à employer des 'Sang-de-Bourbe, certains par convictions personnelles, d'autres par peur des représailles), son travail à l'Ordre, son couple, Hermione avait une vie bien remplie. Elle espérait la fin de la guerre, pour vivre enfin pleinement dans le monde magique, et ouvertement avec son amour.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'autrice : Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews, je répondrai prochainement sur mon LJ. Déjà la moitié de l'histoire …

Le quotidien selon Severus 

Les Mangemorts, Voldemort en tête, avaient eu du mal à accepter le fait que Snape partage le lit d'une sorcière au sang 'impur'. Il dut utiliser toute sa force de persuasion, pendant plusieurs mois, pour les convaincre que Hermione n'était qu'une couverture (et une économie par rapport à un bordel).

Puis il discuta avec les 'chefs de clan' des opportunités d'épouser une sorcière au sang pur après la guerre. Il commença à rencontrer des veuves, des jeunes filles en cachette de Hermione, et en parallèle de son travail d'espion. Les candidates étaient variées. Contrairement aux croyances de l'Ordre, les Mangemorts ne produisaient pas de clones. Hermione lui avait un jour expliqué qu'une population repliée sur elle-même pouvait observer une fréquence anormalement élevée de certaines maladies. Il avait rejeté l'idée. Les femmes qu'il avait vues étaient parfaitement saines. La potion de détection versée dans leur thé était fiable. Les rendez-vous continuèrent des mois. Il rencontra des jeunes filles, des jeunes femmes, des personnes de son âge. Et les rejeta toutes. Chacune avait au moins un défaut rédhibitoire, trait physique ou de caractère.

En désespoir de cause, la marieuse (Narcissa Malfoy) lui demanda de lui décrire la femme de ses rêves, un parchemin et une plume portraitiste en main. La malheureuse ne comprit jamais pourquoi Severus ne la laissa pas voir le résultat. Un portrait d'Hermione au crayon.

Son incapacité à le détruire le mit dans un rage folle. L'objet fut caché à part, derrière la plinthe de sa chambre. Impasse du tisserand. Il n'avait jamais été question de vivre ensemble. Trop dangereux. Mais il le regrettait parfois quand il voyait Hermione repartir vers son petit studio mal chauffé.

Un expert en relations cachées (Lucius Malfoy) prit sa mauvaise humeur pour des difficultés avec sa compagne, et lui expliqua que certains cadeaux peuvent apporter une solution durable. Severus ne pouvait pas vivre avec Hermione, mais il pouvait lui offrir un médaillon avec un mouchard. Pour fouiller dans ses dossiers sur l'Ordre du Phoenix, et veiller qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Il lui fallut à peu près un an pour prendre conscience de ses sentiments. Pour compenser sa culpabilité à tromper la confiance de la femme qu'il aimait, il lui offrait un cadeau par intrusion dans les affaires de l'Ordre. Il n'osait pas penser à l'après. Que deviendrait Hermione à l'avènement de Voldemort ?

Ce semblant d'équilibre dura jusqu'à la bataille finale.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! Voici la seconde version du quotidien, avant de dévoiler la fin de l'histoire. Bonne semaine à tous !

Le quotidien selon Hermione 

Travailler pour gagner sa vie occupe et fatigue. Avoir l'équivalent d'un deuxième emploi à l'Ordre du Phoenix bannit l'ennui de votre vie. Etre la compagne d'un espion est épuisant nerveusement. Alors que dire des trois ! Parfois, Hermione se surprenait. Durant cette période de sa vie, ses qualités d'organisation furent mises à rude épreuve.

Elle comprit assez rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait pas emménager chez Severus, pour protéger son travail chez les Mangemorts. Au fil du temps, elle découvrit que lui aussi n'était pas heureux de cette situation.

Il était souvent fatigué, et cela le rendait irritable. Pendant un temps, Hermione se demanda s'il ne fréquentait pas une autre femme, une sang-pur. Ses soupçons s'évanouirent le jour de son anniversaire. Il avait pu se libérer toute une nuit, avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles. Rien que cela suffisait à son bonheur. Le médaillon victorien qu'il lui offrit au dessert la ravit. Elle le porta plus ou moins ouvertement toute sa vie.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu une de vraie vie sentimentale par le passé, et vit ce soir-là qu'il avait passé un cap. Et se permit d'imaginer l'avenir : une maison dans un quartier résidentiel, eux deux travaillant dans le monde sorcier, un bébé, puis un autre. Elle s'inquiétait de la reconversion professionnelle de Severus. Ses 'collègues' de l'Ordre le traitaient toujours comme un traître, malgré ses efforts pour faciliter les échanges. Les informations qu'il apportait n'étaient pas toujours exactes. Lorsqu'il demanda une vraie information importante pour garder sa place dans le cercle de Voldemort, plusieurs Aurors faillirent l'étriper.

Après un an d'une vie épuisante mais qui apportait son lot de satisfactions, Hermione vit Severus changer. Elle mit ce changement sur le compte du métier d'espion et de la déformation professionnelle, et fut heureuse de le voir enfin lui faire confiance.

Elle recommença à se ronger les sangs lorsque Severus lui offrit des bijoux toutes les semaines. Une crise de larmes et une scène de ménage plus tard, elle apprit que les bijoux provenaient du butin des Mangemorts, et l'ancien professeur apprit à diversifier. Il sacrifia quelques éditions anciennes à la paix de son couple. De toutes façons, chacun partageait ses livres. Eh oui ! Les deux lecteurs assidus trouvaient encore quelques heures par-ci par-là pour en apprendre encore sur la magie.


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : nous approchons de la fin, mais c'est pour la semaine prochaine ! Toujours vue par nos deux protagonistes. Aujourd'hui, la vision de Severus.

La séparation, selon Severus 

Severus avait longtemps craint la bataille finale. A juste titre.

Quelques semaines avant, comme par entente tacite, les deux camps avaient cessé de lui donner des informations. Le temps de l'espionnage était fini. Tous voulaient en terminer rapidement, et affûtaient leurs armes, sorts offensifs, boucliers … Il savait que dans les deux camps, ses gestes seraient guettés. Et que personne ne le couvrirait s'il tentait quelque chose. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester hors du combat.

Il s'inquiétait également pour Hermione, et lui prépara une cachette, ainsi qu'un portoloin pour s'y rendre. Il s'interrogeait sur le meilleur moment pour l'éloigner. Trop tôt, il risquait de la perdre, départ choisi ou meurtre de Mangemort. Trop tard, il la mettait en danger plus qu'il ne le supportait. Elle s'était sentie fatiguée ces derniers temps. Il soupirait, pensait à la proximité de la fin de la guerre.

Le jour où tout éclata, elle se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec Ginny Weasley. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la fille Weasley, mais il reconnaissait son talent à réconforter Hermione les mauvais jours. Lui jouait aux cartes chez les Malfoys, comme il le faisait régulièrement. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant les autres joueurs se lever, et en entendant Lucius dire : « Assez joué ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! ». Les joueurs transplanèrent dans une clairière dans une forêt, pour retrouver l'ensemble des fidèles de Voldemort. Qui répartit les combattants en équipes, et leur assigna une zone.

Lucius obtint un secteur du Chemin de Traverse, et la surveillance de Snape. Ils transplanèrent en silence, Lucius sondant sans succès le regard du Maître des Potions, qui avait perdu sa neutralité pour une sorte de vide. Lucius s'interrogea sur les causes de son inquiétude. Pour lui ? Pour elle ? Quelle elle ? Lors du déploiement de l'équipe, Severus consulta discrètement le mouchard. Deux cent mètres le séparaient d'elle. Comment la mettre à l'abri ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Les hostilités démarrèrent rapidement. Les adversaires étaient nombreux. Très. Snape lança quelques Avada Kadavra, puis opta pour des Stupefix, plus discrets, et au même effet immédiat. Après quelques heures, les Mangemorts se trouvèrent seuls dans la zone. L'espion sentit le premier le piège, mais ne put empêcher la suite des évènements. Les Mangemorts se séparèrent pour chercher des rescapés cachés, et à ce moment les résistants les prirent un à un.

Severus se dirigeait vers le signal du mouchard quand tout devint noir.

Il reprit ses esprits en prison, à Azkaban rénové, et sans Détraqueur. Après quelques semaines de captivité, ses 'collègues' Mangemorts ne se méfièrent plus de lui : il était aussi seul qu'eux. En effet, il n'avait pas revu Hermione, ni obtenu la moindre nouvelle d'elle.

Il ne la revit pas avant son procès, deux semaines après la bataille. Elle était très pâle, les yeux rouges et cernés, entièrement en noir. 'Elle a fait le deuil de ses illusions'. Hermione témoigna à charge, et cela lui coûtait visiblement.

Le procès apprit à Severus que la responsable des renseignements de l'Ordre du phoenix était aussi une chercheuse, qui avait mis au point un sort de contre-espionnage très puissant. Et qu'elle avait poussé la conscience professionnelle à vider de sa mémoire tout ce qui y était relié dès qu'elle était entrée à l'Ordre. Avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Les espions de l'Ordre, qui ne lui avaient jamais fait confiance, avaient relevé des preuves de sa véritable loyauté grâce à ce sort. A partir de cet instant, il n'écouta plus le procès. Il fixait Hermione, effondrée, et sincèrement désolé.

Il fut condamné à perpétuité, et partit avec son image pâle.


	6. Chapter 6

La séparation selon Hermione 

Leur vie de couple devenait difficile, entre les réunions de l'Ordre, et celles des Mangemorts. Elle avait sentit la tension monter, puis se stabiliser à un niveau très élevé un mois avant. Ses amis n'avaient jamais fait confiance à Severus, et comme visiblement la bataille finale approchait, ils ne lui parlaient plus 'boulot'.

Elle n'était pas abandonnée pour autant. Elle voyait régulièrement Ginny, et essayait de dissiper ses légitimes inquiétudes. Enceinte, la compagne de Harry s'inquiétait dix fois plus. Hermione ne comprit qu'après coup que Ginny s'inquiétait aussi pour elle.

Un jour où elles avaient rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, Ginny profita d'un passage aux toilettes de son amie pour verser une potion dans son thé.

Hermione se réveilla au Terrier, deux heures avant la fin de la bataille, Ginny et Molly à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Elle allait en avoir besoin. Consciencieuse à l'extrême, elle avait effacé de sa mémoire certaines données sensibles, dont son sort de contre-espionnage. Relever les traces magiques d'une intrusion, par exemple.

Avec une logique paradoxale, un semblant de système administratif gérait la communauté sorcière, et un décret passé inaperçu avait rendu légale l'utilisation de ce sort. Et permis son utilisation pour obtenir des preuves valables à un procès. Hermione comprit en recouvrant ses souvenirs, vieux d'avant son couple, que Severus l'avait trahie.

Le soutien de tous ses amis lui fut nécessaire pour supporter le choc, et aller témoigner au procès. Elle ne cilla pas devant Severus, dont le regard implorait le pardon. Pouvait-elle encore le croire ?

La fin du procès et la condamnation la soulagèrent. Mais il lui restait un autre problème à gérer : l'enfant de Severus.

Quelques visites à Ste Mangouste l'aidèrent à trouver une solution. Neville avait perdu Luna, et un sort particulièrement vicieux l'avait rendu stérile. Ils conclurent un mariage de raison qui surprit leur entourage. Personne le dit le nom du véritable père de l'arrière-petite-fille de la terrible grand-mère, qui vécu encore deux ans.

L'enfant, nommée Elinor, tenait suffisamment de son père pour se passionner pour la botanique avec son papa, et avait, heureusement pour elle, la nez de sa mère.

Note de l'autrice : Déjà la fin ! Ces six semaines sont passées très rapidement. Je remercie tous mes lecteurs pour leur fidélité.

Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? N'hésitez à pas me le faire savoir !


End file.
